Princess Serenity as Kaguyahime
by Evil Chococat
Summary: Sailor Moon mixed with the old version of Kaguyahime: The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter.


This is a Sailor Moon version of 'The Tale of the Bamboo cutter'. As a disclaimer, I did not create Sailor Moon or the original Japanese tale. Please enjoy this fictional piece of work.

Bamboo cutter – Yuuichiro/Chad

Bamboo cutter's wife – Rei

Kaguya-hime – Serenity

Emperor – Endymion

Prince 1 – Umino/Melvin

Prince 2 – Diamond

Prince 3 – Alan

Prince 4 – Tuxedo Mask

Prince 5 – Motoki/Andrew

Once upon a time, as all stories go, there was a bamboo cutter called Yuuichiro who lived deep in the bamboo forest with his wife, Rei. They had no

children, yet their marriage was a happy one and they were very much in love.Their income was steady, they did not want for anything, and yet they both

knew that no matter how happy they were they still desired children.

Their dear wish came true. Yuuichiro was out working in the bamboo forest when he came across a shining bamboo stalk. It's light was so bright that it

almost blinded him. Thinking of hidden riches inside the stalk, Yuuichiro slowly and gently cut the bamboo open. But instead of finding treasure there was

a baby, no larger than his own thumb!

Yuuichiro slowly nestled the young babe in his cupped hands and hurried home, calling for Rei to come and see what he had found. This baby was the best

hidden treasure the two lovers could possibly have! To have their own child at last was worth more than all the gold in the world!

The baby grew to be a beautiful young woman called Serenity. She was raised as their own daughter, and despite Yuuichiro's attempts to dampen down the

spreading rumours, Serenity's amazing beauty rushed across the country – oh, how wonderful her silver hair shone, as soft and as brillaint as moonlight

(hence her name)! How gracefully she walked and how purehearted she was, treating everyone alike, enemies as well as friends! How lucky Rei and

Yuuichiro are to have such a wonderful daughter! And what a good fortune - for once she was taken into their household the stalks Yuuichiro himself cut

revealed golden nuggets!

Serenity's beauty reached the royal courts and within those courts were five young princes, eager for a wife. They set off with treasures beyond

Yuuichiro's wildest imagination (and he could imagine a lot) and asked Seerenity for her hand in marriage.

She declined. The first prince, Umino, she felt was too ugly; the second, Diamond, was too full of himself; the third, Alan, she knew was engaged to Princess

Ann and he had odd hair; the fourth, Tuxedo Mask, gave long speeches which bored her; and the fifth, Motoki, seemed to only ever talk about games which

wasn't all that interesting.

To show her unwillingness to marry, Serenity gave the princes impossible tasks. To Umino, she gave him the task of finding Buddha's holy basin. To

Diamond, she told him to find a legendary azalea made of silver and gold. Alanwas told to seek the legendary fire-mouse of China. Tuxedo Mask was

told to retrieve a colored jewel from a dragon. Motoki was told to find the seashell treasure of the swallows. All of the Princes failed.

The news of Serenity's beauty had eventually reached the captial of the country. The Emperor, Endymion, was intrigued by these rumours and decided to

travel to the house where Serenity was to see for himself whether or not the rumours were true. He was not disappointed. Upon setting eyes on her,

Endymion instantly fell in love, and, despite herself, Serenity also fell in love with him. Although in her heart she wanted to accept his propsoal of marriage

she refused him, citing her reasons of that she was not part of this world so could never be with him. Disappointed, the Emperor returned to his palace and

the two kept in contact as close friends, but on the brink of lovers.

Summer time came and Serenity's behaviour changed as rapidly as the transition from cool to warm. She stayed up late in evenings, gazing tearfullyupon

the growing Moon. Her parents were worried – was she becoming ill? Serenity was more clutzy and forgetful than usual – she was losing sleep and had

even lost her appetite! What could it be that affected their daughter so much?

In her letters, Serenity had mentioned ot Endymion that the day of her depature was drawing near. Alarmed, Endymion had sent his trusted Senshi to guard

her from the Moon people wanting to take her away. But their efforts were in vain. Upon the night of the full moon, the Senshi, Serenity and her adopted

parents stood outside, waiting for something to happen. A sudden light shone from the moon, calling Serenity's name softly and blinding them all. The

Senshi were powerles – if they attacked, they might hit Serenity!

Rei shouted to her daughter, "Serenity! Please! Don't leave us!"

"Mama, please don't be sad. Everything will be alright. I believe that one day we shall all be together. I would like to stay on this Earth forever but I

cannot. If I was born in this world, maybe Endymion and I would have married. But in order for us, for us all, to be together, we must be of the same

planet, the same star. Mama, Papa, thank you so much for your kindness and love – nothing I do can ever repay that. I am truly grateful. I hope...that we

can all be together again. Please accept my gifts...and give my gifts to Endymion. We of the Moon have long life spans...if Endymion lives, then maybe in

the future we can be together..."

The light faded and Serenity was nowhere to be seen.

Serenity's parents took their beloved daughters departure very close to heart – griefstricken, they became ill and died months later. Serenity's passing

gifts included a short, sad letter and her favourite robe. It was buried with Rei. The bamboo forest flourished, but the stalks no longer hid golden nuggets.

The house itself still stands to this day, and those who stray from the path and come across the house on the night of the full moon say that sounds of

laughter can be heard and a family of three can be seen sitting inside enjoying a meal.

The Senshi did as Serenity requested and did indeed pass her gifts on to Endymion. A letter was enclosed with a bottle of the Elixir of Life. Despite Serenity

wishing that Endymion live until the day when they could be together, Endymion knew that he couldn't live without Serenity right by his side, let alone wait

for the impossible. The Elixir was burnt, by his orders, at the top of the highest mountain along with letters written to her in the hope that Serenity would

get his messages. It was never known if this was achieved. The Emperor died with no wife or child – the throne was passed on to a distant cousin.

Endymion's body was cremated at the top of the highest mountain. He had wished for this to happen so that his body could reach Serenity and they could

then be together forever, as was both their wish. The fire still burns today, his soul searching endlessly for Serenity on the faraway Moon. 


End file.
